The Oath of Lovers and Guardians
by schmiter101
Summary: this is my first naruto/fairy tale crossover. IT IS a pilot, so bear withme and leave some constructive critisizm. God-like Naruto. HAREM. Naruto-Wendy-Lissana-Erza-Lucy-OC
1. Chapter 1

The Oath of Lovers and Guardians

**This is a little side project of mine that I am going to focus on for a while. For those of you that have read my other story, Aura of Betrayal, don't worry, as I shall make a new chapter at least once a week. This is a Naruto and Fairy Tale crossover. This will be a small harem meaning it will be only 5 to 7 girls. **

**The main plot will be a god like Naruto acting as Wendy and Lissana's Brother/bodyguard/lover. There will be some background on the couple(s), then fairy tale gets involved. So far, I'm thinking of the pairings to be Naruto/Wendy/Erza/Lisanna/Lucy/oc for my story, and here are the reasons.**

**Wendy, because she will be the other main character in the story.**

**Erza, because she's pretty and can kick ass without blinking.**

**Lissana because I really liked her in the manga, and I really don't like Natsu.**

**Lucy, because I feel if she was with other people rather than Natsu, things may have been different.**

**And the oc, Hikari. Hikari is a Yin mage. More on her later though.**

**Naruto, like I said before, will be God-like and a major ass kicker. A quick summary though, Lissana got separated from Elfman and Mirajane one day and ran into Naruto and Wendy in the woods. After traveling together for 4 years, she, like Wendy, develops a crush on Naruto. Naruto himself uses a magic much stronger than Dragon Slayer magic. He uses Yin-Yang style magic. **

**Bashing.**

**There will be council bashing, Natsu bashing, slight Gray bashing (He's an idiot sometimes), and some dragon discrimination flung around too.**

**This is S101, out! Peace bitches! **


	2. Chapter 2

The Oath of Lovers and Guardians

**Prologue**

_It all started when three figures entered the magical guild called Fairy Tale one day. The first was six feet tall, white bordering a very light shade of blue hair that went down to the middle of his back. The second was a girl, no older than 15. she had white hair that went past her shoulders and a white wolf running next to her. The third was also a girl. She was about 14, had dark blue hair that went down to her thighs, and big brown eyes. _

_This wasn't the strange part though, no the strange part was when the three of them came running in the wan carried between the two of them. The came bursting in asking for help because the man suddenly collapsed while they were making there way here. According to the girl with white hair, they came here searching for her older brother and sister. When they asked for her name she simply replied that her name was Lisanna. _

_At this, shattering glass was heard by the bar. A teenage girl, about 18, dropped the cup she was holding. After staring at each other for a while. Mirajane ran over to Lisanna and embraced her sister after 4 long years. When she implied about her brother, Mirajane told her he was on a mission with 'Natsu'. Although she said Natsu with disgust. _

"_Hey!" yelled Wendy. "Naruto's still in trouble over here!" Lisanna's face was once again one of worry and rushed over to him. Many were wondering what was wrong with him, when it happened. A massive rumbling came from Naruto's stomach. _

_After a moment of silence, two voices carried throughout Magnolia, "You Idiot!" followed by two very clear slaps.__After the small outburst from Naruto, he slowly began to twitch. Once he began to wake, everyone began to crowd around him. What he did when he awoke, was what had frightened everyone._

"_Get away from them." He got out as ice began to form a Dragon shell around them. It took a while, but once Lisanna and Wendy assured him that they were safe and no one was going to harm them, he finally calmed down. Then Lucy walked into the guild with Erza to see what all the commotion was about. Naruto leveled his gaze at them, and stared at Lucy before lunging at her with Pure all white katana with a long white tassel attached to the bottom of it._

_Before he could reach her, Erza intercepted it with swords of her own. "Fire Dragon will stay away from the daughter of Grandeeny." he growled out in a primal sort of manner. At this, Wendy hid behind Lisanna, who in turn got into a defensive stance along with the wolf, who crouched down in a striking form and barred he fangs at Lucy._

"_What are you talking about!" screamed Lucy and Erza. "You smell of the Fire Dragon who tried to take Wind Dragons innocence. For that, I will kill him the next time I see him." he said in a slightly demonic voice. He walked back to Wendy and started to comfort her. _

_This is when everyone in the guild made a stunning discovery. 'Fire Dragon = Fire Dragon Slayer = Natsu...' at this Erza decided to speak up and asked, "What is the name of this 'Fire dragon' you speak of?" "The bastards name is Natsu Dragneel" He said in a grave voice. Everyone immediately broke out in rage that he would even think of saying that about him. "Where is your proof?" one of them yelled out. "Would a memory suffice?" he said. They all nodded and Naruto cast a viewing charm. They all witnessed Natsu kidnap Wendy when Naruto was asleep. They saw what he did before Naruto came to stop him. Had Naruto been a second late, Wendy would be considered impure to many suitors. _

_Everyone in the guild was disgusted at Natsu's actions. Lucy was scarred because Natsu knew where she lived. No one noticed Naruto take Wendy up stairs to a room for her to sleep in. They stayed at the guild, so Naruto could have revenge, and for additional protection for Wendy._

**This is the pre chapter for this story. Like it? Hate it? Flame it? Flame at own risk. I saw in the comments that someone wanted Mira and Cana in the harem. My response is maybe. It will all depend on how the story progresses. I will be using some Bleach elements in my story. Naruto was trained by the ice dragon Hyourinmaru, and has two Zanpakuto. The two are Hyourinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki. One more thing, I need ideas for a female oc. If anyone has an idea, I would greatly appreciate it. S101 out!**


End file.
